A New Adventure
by Blackrosebunny
Summary: Completing the jewel Kagome comes home to find her mother, crying over a letter, but what does this letter say? And what does it have to do with Kagome? And just how many Sisters does she truly have? And what's with the boys? On hold indefinitely sorry.
1. Default Chapter

Blackrosebunny: Hey everyone! I decided to make this story because DATAH is going to be on hold for a while! so I came up with this plan! it's a GW/INU crossover! there's not that many of them so I decided to do one of my own! Well here it is! the pairing includes Kagome but whose she paired with is secret. I might base it off a song by Gwen S.

Disclaimer: I don't own this so get the fuck off my back! if you sue me well you aint going to get anything cause I own nothing well apart from the clothes I wear but you can't have them! if you do please go to the mental hospital and get checked out because I sure as hell don't want to give any of you my clothes!

Well hope you enjoy this!

Kagome was currently walking down the street scowling at everything. Kagome was not a happy person. She had come home to tell her mother that the jewel was complete and that they had defeated Naraku for the last time! But when she got there her mother was crying.

Flash back

"Hey mom why are you crying?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome...I have something to tell you..." Kagome's mother said tearfully, " You see; you are not a Higurashi you-" She was cut off by Kagome saying, "Of course I am a Higurashi!" "No," Kagome mother said, You are a Winner Kagome. Your real name is Kagome Rose Winner."

"But that's impossible! I can't be a Winner! Their an important family! So stop playing around besides; We finally defeated Naraku!" Kagome said happily, "But the well closed when I came back today. I won't be able to see any of my friends from the Feudal Era. But I said good-bye before I left. They knew the well was going to close."

"Kagome..." Her adopted mother said,"There's a letter on the table I want you to read it. It was addressed to both of us."

Kagome picked up the letter and began reading,

_Dear Mrs.Higurashi and Kagome Rose Winner,_

_I am sending you this letter because I have just found out that I was not the last Winner born. I will explain to you how I found out how you are a Winner when I meet you. I would also like Kagome to come live with me at my mansion in Tokyo, and again I would like to meet the family she has been living with these past 16 years. I would also like you and your family to meet some of my friends that are curious about you. Please e-mail me at or call me at 258-555-9151 or 248-555-6582 please. I would really appreciate it._

_Thanks your brother,_

_Quatre Winner_

_P.S. Duo says hi._

Kagome put the letter down gently and ran out the door. She could hear her adopted mother calling out for her to stop but she didn't. She ran down the steps of her shrine and to the main street.

End Flash Back

She was in no mood to play around. And her patience got thinner than air(1). Hojo had just walked up. He started asking her if she was free next Saturday.

"Hojo..." Kagome said very angerly, " I am going to be VERY busy for the next couple of weeks. So I can't and won't go with you anywhere. Now excuse me. I have to go home."

Hojo just stood there looking shocked. He never had been turn down with an angry voice before. Every girl in school adored him. Even Kagome's best friends did. But now that he thought of that, _They haven't been hanging around each other lately. I think it's because the girls got boyfriends while Kagome didn't. Maybe that's why she's in a bad mood._

As Kagome was walking she ran into someone she looked up and saw a guy with messy chocolate brown hair, Persian blue eyes and he was wearing a green baggy shirt and black baggy pants the didn't go past the end of his shoes. _He's hot! Wonder who he is? Never seen him around before. _

Kagome caught herself starring and looked away blushing.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm sorry I bumped into you." Kagome said bowing to the guy.

"Heero Yuy." The guy now known as Heero said.

Well I hope this is a good chapter! I really look forward to seeing any kind of review! well got to go!


	2. chapter 2

Blackrosebunny: Hey everyone! I decided to make this story because DATAH is going to be on hold for a while! so i came up with this plan!it's a GW/INU crossover! there's not that many of them so i decided to do one of my own(and in a different way)!Well here it is! the pairing includes Kagome but whose she paired with is secret. I might base it off a song by Gwen S.

Disclaimer: I don't own this so get the fuck off my back! if you sue me well you ain't going to get anything cause i own nothing well apart from the clothes i wear but you can't have them! if you do please go to the mental hospital and get checked out because i sure as hell don't want to give any of you my clothes! R&R please!

Well hope you enjoy this chap!

Chapter 2

Space

last time

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm sorry I bumped into you." Kagome said bowing to the guy.

"Heero Yuy." The guy now known as Heero said.

Space

now

Kagome starred at his Persian blue eyes and asked, "I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! Please forgive me! Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No. I'm fine." Heero said.

"Let me make it up to you! I'll take you to a club my friends well ex-friends told me about." Kagome said while Heero merely rose an eyebrow.

"No thank you."

"Please let me make it up to you! Pick somewhere and I'll pay for anything! Please!" Kagome said nearly in tears.

Heero looked over his shoulder and spotted a horribly pick limousine coming his way. "There's one thing you can do for me. Pretend to be my girlfriend. I have a stalker and every time I say 'I will kill you'-not seriously though- she thinks I say 'I love you'."

"But...um..." Kagome stuttered.

"Just until she leaves me alone. She coming right now. Do you see that pink limo coming?" Kagome nodded her head and replied, "Yes. But I don't see how that has anything with this..."

"She's in that limo. She goes around the city looking for me. Please I'll beg on my knees if it will get you to do it!" Heero said preparing to get on the ground.

"Don't do that! Okay; I'll help you get this stalker you have off your back. So what are we supposed to do? I've never had a boyfriend before." Kagome said blushing looking at her feet.

"Well I was hoping you knew what to. I haven't been in an relationship either." Heero said laughing nervously, "How 'bout I put my arm around your waist and make it look like were a couple?"

"Okay! And I'll lean my head on your shoulder. We should look like were walking to the mall over there." Kagome said.

"Alright." Heero said looping his arm around Kagome's waist while Kagome put her head on his shoulder.

They started walking toward the mall in silence until Kagome couldn't take it.

"So where did you come from? You are from what I know you are Japanese, correct?"

"Yes. I am, but I came from Colony 1. Tell me about yourself. I have to know things about you to tell my roommates later of where I was." Heero said.

"Okay, well I am sixteen. I live on a shrine called The God of Spirits Shrine(2). I have a mother, a brother and and a gramps living with me. I had three friends but we don't talk anymore because we disagreed on me dating this guy. Um...I've lived a very boring life. Normal like every kid that didn't fight in the war." Kagome said but noticed that Heero had stiffened when she had said war.

"Tell me. Were you in the war?" Kagome asked.

"Yes and I regret every minute now that I am alive while many others are dead." Heero whispered not used to showing emotion. Waiting for her to run away when he told him that he was a war child. But he was surprised when he got and hugged and felt something wet on his shirt. "Hey why are you...crying?"

"Because, you can't, won't. From what I saw on the news from satellites during the war. Every picture was horrible blood floating around; bodies also. I've had nightmares of the things I've seen. I hate it. But the gundam pilots...I want to meet them."

"But...Why?"

"To thank them. They have ended the war. They might have killed but they were doing it for a reason. They weren't doing it just to kill. They did it for the world. For the people that they loved. They even did it for the people they didn't know. They protected Princess Relena with their lives and she's still alive and so are they. They must be great soldiers to face all of that. I've tried to protect my friends but they thought I was wrong and they got killed. I'm not good enough to be your girlfriend nor friend." Kagome said in a harsh tone.

"No. You are worthy of me. It is I who is not worthy of you. I killed so many in cold blood. Never thinking of what it was doing to their families. I've gone crazy a couple of times. The regret taking over my mind making me do stupid things to myself. And I let it. It hurts when I think of my past." Heero whispered as tears poured down his face.

"Let's go to my house. My mom, brother, and gramps must be looking for me. I should also tell you. My real name is... is really Kagome Rose Winner. I found out a couple of hours ago. I gotten a letter from I guess my brother Quatre Winner. We'll have the house to our selves. Please don't tell anybody that I'm a Winner I don't want anybody finding out." Kagome said looking down at her feet ashamed for not telling him sooner.

"I promise. Let's go." Heero said wiping away the tears that were still trailing down his face and hers. Kagome nodded her head and lead the way to her house.

Space

**_I tried to save it and i had the whole chap done! But my com crashed! So i had to retype almost this whole chapter over!_**

_**Reviewers:**_

_**I just can't type out your names anymore their so long so cool! But i will answer all of your questions! Okay who Kagome is going to be paired up with is a secret. I HAVE had this idea floating around in my head for a couple of months; but kept changing it because i didn't like it so wensday I sat down at my com and started writing what ever came to my mind. I'm all glad that you like my first chap! So I hope you tell me what you think in this your next review(that is if you review)**_

_**hope what happen today never happens again!**_


	3. chapter 3

Blackrose:If ya want a diclaimer go to chapters one and two! Here's the next chap!

mmmmmmmmm

Just like kagome said, thte house was empty. Well except the furiniture and a note. They both walked over to the note. Heero picked up the note and began to read out loud,

_Dear Kagome,_

_I have called Mr.Winner and he said that we should meet him tomarrow for dinner at 5 pm. He want's us to meet five friends of his._

_Please pick out your best clothes but make sure there nothing dressy. He said casual. Take a shower please. you don't smell it's_

_just that you stay out by the flowers a lot._

Kagome blushed at what Heero was reading out loud. She looked around looking very innocent.

_Kagome also I have gone to the store to get some groceries. I don't know when I'll be home. I also have to go and pick your brother_

_up. Try to keep the house clean. And if you eat any ice cream make sure you put the spoon in the sink and put the ice cream back _

_in the freezer. Gramps is going with me. But he won't be going with us tomarrow. He says he's going to 'exercise' the shrine. He _

_seems to like doing that. Well see you later,_

_Love,_

_ mom_

Heero put the letter down and looked at Kagome and said,

"Well let's go pick something out for you to wear for tomarrow. Besides I can't have you picking something that will attract the other guys there." Heero said playfully.

"Heero! I never knew you cared so much," Kagome said playing along, "My love let's go to my bedroom! We can pick an outfit out there! And I will be able to give you a fashion show!"

"I would like that." Heero said growling playfully. Heero chased KAgome up the stairs and to her bedroom. When he got close to her he tackled her and began tickling her. Kagome was laughing so hard she could hardly defend herself from his fingers.

"Mercy!" Kagome cried out, "I give! I give!"

With that Heero stopped his tickle attack on her. He got off of her and held a hand out to her.

"I never have shown this much emotion before, but it feels great too. I hope peace last. I don't want to go back to war. Never again. I don't want to lose another family." Heero whispered.

"I know how you feel. Ever since I was fifteen, I've killed many also. Just they weren't human. This might sound crazy and I don't know why I'm telling you this but on my fifteenth birthday I was looking for my cat Boyou. He was hiding in the well house when I went to go get him . . ." Kagome told Heero all about the Fuedal Era. Whe she was done; she looked away ashamed of herself for killing so many even if they were demons.

Heero sat there, trying to take it all in. She's so innocent looking though. Like she would never hurt a fly. She was stained with blood just like I was. I should tell her my story. It would only be fair. Heero got up and walked over to Kagome. Pulling her into a hug.

"Kagome, I need to tell you. I'm. . . I'm a Gundam Piolit. I piolited Wing Zero. I have killed many in cold blood. I was first trained by a man named Odin. He took care of me, since I was little. He trained me to use all sorts of weapons mostly guns. He was shot and killed during one of our missions. His last words were 'It's the last lesson. . . This old fool can give you. . . Th-the last few years. . . We spent together. . . W-Wern't so . . . bad. . .' "Heero told her his past. All of it. Not keeping one thing from her. He poured out his emotions he had kept locked up for so long.

Kagome patted Heero on the back to confort him.knowing how hard it was to have something put on your shoulders doing your best.

"Heero . . . It's ok. There's nothing wrong. You did the smart thing everytime no matter what people tell you. Just beleive in your self. Don't let what other people say to you bother you. I know how it feels to be yelled at being told I was wrong but I was clearly right. We're the same except you had your burden so much longer than I did. . . I wish I could have been there when you needed someone the most." Kagome said crying into Heero's chest.

After crying their troubles out they cheered up a bit but not much and sat a distance away from each other..

"Hey we still have to pick out an outfit for you." Heero said lightly.

"Yeah we do. How 'bout we just go shopping at the mall. Most of my outfits I outgrew and and mostly my school uniforms; besides lets get you out of that spandex and tanktop!" Kagome said cheering up a little bit. Heero looked at Kagome and smiled at her.

"Okay. Let's go." Heero said and walked over to Kagome. He held his hand out to Kagome and pulled her up from her sitting postion on her floor.

Kagome got up from the floor with Heero's help and walked over to her dresser. Pulling out her wallet she turned around and started toward the hall. Heero fallowing after her. Kagome and Heero walked down the stairs and out the door locking it behind them.

**_Reviewers_**

**_Tamia: _**Hope you liked this chapter!

**_Flame Ivy Moon_**: Like i said above; hope you enjoyed the chap!

**_Y Sunshine:_** Nope this is how fast I want it to go. I like to get the main point but I will slow down just not much. This part of the story might have something to do with the plot. But hell if i know! I don't even know where i'm going to go when i get to the point where I want to get to. But I'll figure it out! Hope ya liked the chap!

**_Kachie:_** Yeah who's she's going to be paired with...well thats a mystery to me too! and i'm the damn author! I know there aren't many GW/Inu Crossovers so i decieded that I'd try one out and see how it wen't and so far i'm doing great! hope you like the chap!

**_Shesshou's Bynx/S.Wooz_****** lol! glad you liked the last chap! How's I love a what! coming along? This fic rox my cheeze-it box! - wo! thats cool! i like it! Cheeze-its Rule! Hope to talk to you soon.

**_xxprincess-sakuraxx_******Glad you like the story so far. Like i said to Kachie, I have no clue who i'm going to pair her up with. lol yeah i know! I'm the author too!


	4. chapter 4

Blackrosebunny: Hey everyone! I decided to make this story because DATAH is going to be on hold for a while! so i came up with this plan!it's a GW/INU crossover! there's not that many of them so i decided to do one of my own(and in a different way)!Well here it is! the pairing includes Kagome but whose she paired with is secret. I might base it off a song by Gwen S.

Disclaimer: I don't own this so get the fuck off my back! if you sue me well you ain't going to get anything cause i own nothing well apart from the clothes i wear but you can't have them! if you do please go to the mental hospital and get checked out because i sure as hell don't want to give any of you my clothes! R&R please!

Well hope you enjoy this chap!

Chapter 4

After walking down the shrine stairs and onto the main street. They started to walk in the direction of the mall. Walking down the busy street Kagome and Heero held hands so they wouldn't loose each other and so they held up the image of them looking like a couple. After walking for a couple minutes Kagome got annoyed at the silence and asked, "What's my brother like?"

"Well, he's nice, caring, over protected sometimes, don't get him mad, don't hit on his boyfriend, i think thats pretty much it. I can't give away everything you DO have to meet him first." Heero said.

"Wait! You said...don't hit on his boyfriend. Do you mean...He's gay? I met a gay person and lets put it lightly he didn't like me. And I didn't do anything to him!" Kagome said getting angry.

"What happened?" Heero asked looking directly ahead.

"I was hanging out with a couple of friends when all of a sudden I'm attacked because I touched my friend! I had no clue what was going on! My friends were shocked because they also did not know what was going on."

"Oh."

"Yeah, hey look there's the mall. After going to the mall; do you want to go to the karaoke bar?"

"Sure." Was the reply she got?

When they arrived at the mall they walked toward Hot Topics. Walking in; they walked over to the clothing section. Kagome looked through the mini skirts but found nothing she liked. Heero on the other hand had found a pair of pants. They were black pants. They would hang off his hips if he put them on. He looked over to Kagome and saw that she had picked out a pair of jeans that flared a bit at the end. He looked back to the clothes and walked over to the shirts. He looked over all the shirts and finally picked out a shirt that said, 'If you don't know a person and said something about their life, walk a mile in their shoes and if you don't like their life; you still got the shoes.'

Kagome was mad. She couldn't find a shirt. None of them look good. She walked around getting very frustrated. Heero walked up behind her and put a shirt in front of her face. It had an elf warrior on it. The elf wore a short dress that was mid thigh and a loose tunic. It was decorated with many designs.

"It's beautiful! Where did you find it?" Kagome asked eyes shinning brightly.

"Found it over there." Heero said pointing to a shelf, "Last one they had I think."

Kagome hugged Heero and walked over to the cashier. Not even bothering with looking at her they gave her the clothes. When the cashier was done the total rang up to 4,564.59(49.60). After getting their bag and paying for the clothes they walked out of the store and into the main part of the mall.

"Heero lets go get something to eat." Kagome said dragging hi mto a pizza stand.

"What would you like?" The women behind the counter asked.

"Two slices of cheese pizza." Heero ordered.

"Coming right up!" The women said.

"Yum! Pizza! I love pizza! Pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza!" Kagome kept muttering to herself.

Heero ignored what she said to herself. Duo did this everytime they went to a fast food restuarant.

"Kagome," Heero said, "Calm down or I wont get you your pizza."

Kagome stopped right after he said that. The women behind the counter had paid no attention to the two teens. When she turned around again she saw that Kagome was standing still not talking.

"Would you like anything else?" She asked.

"Can I have a Pepsi please?" Kagome asked.

"Mountain Due." Heero said.

She got the pops for them and put it on a tray along with their pizza and said, "That will be 1,030.49(9.62)."

Kagome gave her the money before Heero could even pull his out.

"I would have paid for that." Heero said glaring at Kagome.

"Oh well!" Kagome said taking the tray and walking over to a booth. Kagome and Heero just sat down when three girls came running up to them.

"Kagome! Is this your boyfriend that broke up with you? I thought you said he was biker looking! I mean he is a real cutie! Where did you find him? Do you know any other guys that look this hot?" Kagome was asked by the three girls known as Eri, Yuka, and Ayume.

Hope you like that chap! I want 5 reviews or no new chapter!Thanks bye bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**I HAVE REDONE THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAD NOT ALREADY! PLEASE AND THANK-YOU! I HAD TO MAKE SOME MORE CORRECTIONS SRRY BOUT THIS! THIS IS THE LAST TIME UNLESS I FIND MORE MISTAKES!**

Blackrosebunny: Hey everyone! I decided to make this story because DATAH is going to be on hold for a while! so i came up with this plan!it's a GW/INU crossover! there's not that many of them so i decided to do one of my own(and in a different way)!Well here it is! the pairing includes Kagome but whose she paired with is secret. I might base it off a song by Gwen S.

Disclaimer: I don't own this so get the fuck off my back! if you sue me well you ain't going to get anything cause i own nothing well apart from the clothes i wear but you can't have them! if you do please go to the mental hospital and get checked out because i sure as hell don't want to give any of you my clothes! R&R please!

The chapters before where i put numbers after them here's the meaning:

1: Not possiable but this is fanFICTION! Weeeeeee(srry bout that been having a lot of fun writing this) From the first chap

2: I made the shrine up! everytime i put it as the Sunset Shrine or Hirarashi Shrine people tell me it's wrong so i made my own up! Second chap!

_**Reviews for Chapter 3:**_

**_Flame Ivy Moon_**: I'm glad you like the chapters so far!

**_ari-chan07_**: Yeah I've had this idea for a very long time.

**_FoxylilRaven_**: I was hoping to make it a little cute but not really. I was going for something

sad but it turned out cute sorrta.

**_northern ookami youkai_**: Glad to know you like it!

**_sessywuver_**: You saw who they met in the mall if you read the 4th chapter, which you did. I'm mada the 5th chapter more interesting and longer!

**_xxprincess-sakuraxx_**: Yeah I was thinking about that.

_**Chapter 4 reviews:**_

**_Flame Ivy Moon_**: Not very fast but here's the 5th chapter!

**_DigiChar_**: I hope this is a fast update for you! please don't attack me!

**_sessywuver_**: Yeah I knew I spelt it wrong. I wasn't really thinking at that part. Glad you loved the chap! I might make it a Kag-Heero you have to read and find out. cause I'm very close to deciding who she is going to be paired up with.

**_krissy:_** Have you seen Gundam Wing? Qautre Raberba Winner is her brother. He was a gundam pilot. A very rich one. Heero Yuy is a fellow pilot of his.so they know each other.

**_kagome1500:_** I'm glad you love it! Here's the next chap although it was really that fast.

**_Guardian of the Hell Gate_**: I am sooo totally continuing this story. It's probably going to be my best one! Well I hope it is! I'll think about your ideas. I like suggestions! You would be dictating my story only if you TOLD me to put. So your not dictating anything.

**_seshygirl04_**: I'll probably edit it when I finish the story. I hope this is a fast update!

**_Taeniaea_**Glad you liked all the chapters! Heres the next!

**_FoxylilRaven_**: Sorry it was so short I hope this chapter actually it is longer than the last one!

**_Shesshou's Bynx/S.Wooz_**: Are you ever gonna update your stories? J/K. But I do look forward to seeing an update to your stories! Thanks for telling me there names but i'll stick with mine since I'm so used to them. No offence! Glad you liked the chapies!

**_Well here's the 5th chapter hope you all like it and continue to keep reviewing! If any of you want a picture of the shirt in the last chap just e-mail me at_** **_thanks! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee So happy about getting all these chapters done! WEll here's the next chap! _**

Chapter 5

"Ayume, Eri, Yuka! W-what are you doing here?" Kagome asked stuttering a bit.

"Well we were shopping and decided to get something to eat but then we noticed that you were here with this cuttie," Eri said, "Who is he? Is he that guy that you said that cheated on you for his girlfriend that looked like you? If not; where did you find him? Does he have any other friends that look this great?"

"Slow down. No, No, Ran into him on the street, don't know." Kagome answered their questions in order.

"So how come you never returned our calls?" Yuki asked.

"You called?" Kagome asked back.

"Yeah, we called your house like ten times a day this past week." Ayume said. "We wanted to appoligize, for what we said. It wasn't nice of us to do that. We hurt your feelings really bad that day. So lets go shopping for we can make it up to you!"

"Sounds fun, but I already went shopping. We have a dinner party to attend tomarrow and we had to go shopping for it." Kagome said.

"Oh." They said together dejectedly.

"But maybe another time." Kagome said cheering them up a bit.

"Ok. We'll see you later Kagome! Bye!" They said walking away.

"How come you were so silent?" Kagome asked.

"I didin't feel like I had the right to talk since I didn't know them." Heero said.

"Come on! You need to socialize more!" Kagome said playfully hitting him on the arm. They both finished their pizza and threw thier trash away. Getting their bags from the table they made their way out of the mall.

"Let's go to my house!" Kagome said,"My mom should be back and I want her to meet my new 'Boy friend'. Now I warn you, she will probably ask you a lot of questions. If she does please don't get mad at her she's trying to protect me."

Heero nodded in understanding. Walking down the street they linked hands together and walked in silence. Well as silent as it could get with other people walking around you talking on cellphones or car horns beeping every five minutes or kids screaming 'I want candy! I want candy!'. But it was quite. When they reached the shrine stairs they started up them.

Just like Kagome said her mother was there. Picking weeds from her garden.

"Hey mom! I'm back!" Kagome called out. Her mother turned around a smile on her face.

"Hello Kagome. Who is this youngman?" She asked.

"I'm Heero Yuy, ma'am." Heero replied bowing.

"Mrs.Higarashi." She replied bowing also. "Nice to meet you. How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Have you ever done anything illegal?"

"Mo-"

"Yes."

"What was it?"

"Working as an Gundam Pilot."

"Oh... Do you have any bad intentions toward my daughter?"

"No."

"Are you carring any sort of weapon right now?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"A knife. Hidden in my boot."

"Hmm... Do you plan on killing anyone in this family?"

"No."

"Anyone else?"

"If they attack me first, I might wound them very badly, or kill them. Depends."

"Depends on what?"

"How they attack me or a loved one."

"Do you love my daughter?"

"I haven't sorted my feeling out that far. I might. But I know I am attracted to her personality

and her qualities."

"Ok. I'm satisfied right now but I might have more questions later."

"Mom!" Kagome whinned, "We're going in side now."

"Your brother is in there. He's going to question you Heero."

"That'll be ok."

Walking into the house with Kagome; they walked through the living room, up the stairs and to Kagomes room. When they arrived nothing seemed out of ordinary. Just to be on the safe side they check the room and they heard scratching on the closet door. Unlocking the door and let the cat out. Kagome had a feeling that it was Souta who locked him in.

"Souta!" Kagome screamed, "Get your butt in here before I come looking for you! If you don't I'll break your PS2!"

They heard the pounding of his feet on the hard wood floor. "What is it sis?" He asked out of breath.

"Why was Buyo locked in the closet?"

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me you little twerp! Now tell me; how did buyo get locked in my closet?"

"Ok. Don't get mad; but he wouldn't leave me alone! He kept getting in my way. Every time I tries to walk he was right on my heels or following me around like a lost puppy!"

"Did anyone feed him today?"

"Yeah I did this morning! And all he did was ignore. But when I came home today the food was gone. So I assumed he ate it."

"Yeah he ate it but he probably thinks he's gonna get more." Picking ht cat up by the scruff, Kagome looked directly at him and said, "You arn't getting anymore food until dinner. Got it?"

Buyo just meowed ignoring her. Put him down Kagome turned to talk to her brother but saw that he was questioning Heero.

"Who are you?"

"Heero Yuy. You?"

"Souta Higarashi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting with my girlfriend."

"Do you have any intentions on hurting her?"

"No."

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

Heero tensed up at this but replied anyway, "Yes."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Why did you murder someone?"

"Souta stop question-" She was once again cut off by Heero saying,

"Mission."

"What mission?"

"I don't tell anybody this; but, I'm a Gundam Pilot."

"Wow! What Gundam did you pilot?"

"Wing and Wing Zero."

"Wow! My idol is here! Kagome! Did you know he was the pilot of Wing and Wing Zero?"

"Yes. I did." Kagome replied.

"What pilot number were you?"

"01."

"Who are the other pilots?"

"You'll meet them tomarrow."

"I will?"

"Yes."

"Cool! Sweet! I get to meet my idols!" Souta walked out of the room. "I'm so going to tell my

friends I know pilot 01."

"Kid," Heero called out.

"Yeah?"

"Don't go telling people. We can't risk our identities being found out. If there is another war -

which I doubt there will be one- we need our identiites to be kept secret."

"Ok. Does my mom know your a gundam pilot?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"So what do you want to do?" Kagome asked.

"I've gotta leave before the other pilots come out to search for me." Heero said standing up. I'll

come and pick you guys up. Ok?"

"Ok. Bye. See ya tomarrow."

"Yeah see ya tomarrow." Heero said and walked out the room. When she heard the door close down stairs she sighed.

'I really hope my brother won't kill Heero when he finds out that were dating.' Kagome thought. Turning off her light she walked over to her bed and laid down before going to sleep. She didn't even bother to put on Pj's.

With Heero

'Man, I hope I don't have to be questioned like that by Quatre tomarrow.' Heero thought as he walked toward the mansion.

With in a couple minutes; he was at the mansion and walking up to the door. Just as he was about to open the door the door was pulled- well swung open reveiling a boy with a braid that hung to his thighs.

"Where've ya been Hee-chan?" The boy asked.

"Out shopping for tomarrow, Duo." Heero replied to the boy know known as Duo.

"What did you get?" Duo asked trying to take the bag out of Heero's hand.

"You'll have to see tomarrow Duo."

"But I don't want to wait!" Duo pouted.

Heero just walked past him and up the stairs to his room. He could hear Duo shouting to everyone in the house that he was back. Putting the bag away where Duo would never find it. He pulled out his laptop and checked his e-mail. Twenty e-mails from Relena asking the same thing: Where are you! Ten e-mails from Duo; which were all chain letters. One was from Quatre that he had already opened. Five were junk mail. He deleted all of them and Shut down his laptop. Crawling into bed not even bothering to change he feel asleep ignoring the load noises coming beyond his door.

Wow! that was a lot to type! and I did it all in 3 hours and a half! I'm so proud I hope this is long enough. Mostly dialouge but oh well. Next chapter won't be out unless I get 8 reviews!

**_Which I have gotten only three _**so... **_I want 5 MORE REVIEWS! _**


	6. Interlude: What happened When Heero was ...

Blackrosebunny: Hey everyone! I decided to make this story because DATAH is going to be on hold for a while! so I came up with this plan! it's a GW/INU crossover! there's not that many of them so I decided to do one of my own! Well here it is! the pairing includes Kagome but whose she paired with is secret. I might base it off a song by Gwen S.

Disclaimer: I don't own this so get the fuck off my back! if you sue me well you aint going to get anything cause I own nothing well apart from the clothes I wear but you can't have them! if you do please go to the mental hospital and get checked out because I sure as hell don't want to give any of you my clothes!

Interlude! What happen that day Before Heero meet Kagome!

In the Winner mansion; the house was a very... terriable mess. A black haired Chinese boy...er teen, was running around with his sword yelling,

"Maxwell! Your braid is mine! And when it is I will kill you! Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

You see he has snapped, his sanity gone only to be seen when he calmed; which by the way doesn't sound very soon...

"Trowa, were going to run out of asprin if this keeps up." A blonde teen said getting four pills out of the bottle. Two for him and two for his boyfriend.

"Your right Quatre. We are going to run out." Trowa said taking the two pills from his boyfriend. He picked up a glass of water from the kitchen counter and swallowed the pills with it. Handing the glass over to his boyfriend, he listened to see if Heero was around anywhere, not hearing any guns going off he turned to his lover, "Quatre have you seen Heero?"

"No. I havent even hear him shoot off his gun. Usually he does when he gets annoyed and I know he's a light sleeper and would have woken up from all the noise... Maybe he left." Quatre said to his lover.

"He had a great idea, but not were stuck here to watch these two. Lets go save all the antiques and nick-nacks and heirlooms of yours. Before Wufei destorys them with his sword." Trowa said starting togather many of the things in the kitchen that were valuable.

"I'll go start on the forth floor where they are." Quatre sighed just thinking of all the broken vases, jewelerly, dishes, and china that had been broken in the past.

"Ok." Trowa replied, "I'm going to put this in the locked room."

"Ok. Thats fine. Make sure you take your keys in with you because it locks from the outside and inside automatically."

"I will. Just be careful up there. I don't want a dead lover." Trowa joked.

"You have a horriable humor." Quatre said pouting, "Do you think I'm going to be kill by those two?"

"No I don't. But with Wufei crazy we'll never know what will happen. He's never lost his sanity before."

"Yes. It's very weird but amusing. It's like he doesn't even remember who he is."

Walking off after saying that coment Quatre ran toward the stairs, up them, then up the next one and the next intil he reached the forth floor. He sneaked down the hallway avoiding being seen, not wanting to get in Wufei's way. Staying in the shadows he looked around each and every corner. He grabbed heirlooms, china, vases, anything he could carry. Walking to a room he eased open the door knowing it wouldn't creek. He set the items down and went to collect more. This went on for a couple more hours for both Trowa and Quatre.

After they were done they met in the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

"Have you heard anything?" Quatre asked listening for any sounds other than him and Trowa.

"No. It's been this quiet ever since a hour ago. I wonder what happened. Wait; atcually I don't." Trowa said thinking about what happened.

"Heero hasn't come home either and it's around," Quatre looked at his watch, "3:00. I wonder where he went."

"Did you send that letter?" Trowa asked.

"Yes, I did."

"So when are we meeting her?"

"Tomarrow."

"Tomarrow?"

"Yeah. Is there something wrong?"

"Relena is going to be there."

"I know."

"You better hope she isn't like Relena."

"She's not that bad."

"..."

"Ok maybe she that bad; but maybe she doesn't do it on purpose."

"Sure."

"So Trowa, lets go find those two."

"Ok."

Getting up from there spots, they walked out of the kitchen, and started to search the house. They found the two sleeping. Duo is Qautre and Trowa's room and Wufei in his own bed.

"That's why it's been so quiet."

"Yes, Trowa lets go do something."

"What do you want to do?"

"Lets go somewhere."

"Where to?"

"Anywhere will be fine."

Walking out to the garage the two got into a mustang and started it up.

"So where are we going?"

"The mall."

"Oh, I didn't think you'd go to a mall."

"Yeah, I go to malls."

"Cool. What are we going to do?"

"Up to you."

"Let's just hang around."

"Ok."

After driving for sometime the couple arived at the mall. They got out of the car and started to walk toward the huge building. A couple hours later, you could see two boys walking out of the mall with ten bags in each hand.

"Why did we have to get so much stuff?"

"Because I want my sister to feel confromable at the house." Quatre said loading all of the bags into the trunk While Trowa got the car started.

"Oh."

Trowa helped put the rest of the bags away and got into the car along with Quatre. It was silent on the way home. Not even the radio was on. But the two didn't mind. They liked the peace. Coming from the noisy crowd at the malls made the silence feel like they were in heaven.When ariving at the house they found that the light in Heero's room still off but they heard the screaming from Duo and Wufei. But this time it sounded like Wufei had his sanity. After a couple of hours, Heero walked in through the door with a Hot Topics bag. They could hear Duo ask what he got but they didn't hear what happened after that.

The night went on as it usually did. Watching Tv, On laptops, e-mailing random people(Duo), writing reports, or just reading.

A Little short but oh well! Review please!

_**Alexander: Hey! here's this chap! I've already IMed you if you are reading this. Talk to you in school. thanks for the review!**_

_**Miranimefan12: Hey miranda! Yeah i actually updated! yay! I'll call you later so answer the phone! Thanks for the review!**_

_**ArcherGirl87: Nope no Inuyasha. This is the interlude thanks for the review!**_

_**Sessywuver: This is the interlude so they haven't met yet. But they will soon! hope you like this chapter as well!**_

_**Thanks for the (4) Reviewes but i think i should have gotten more... But i hope this is long enough a lot of dialog but the next chapter will be longer i promise!**_


	7. Chapter 6

Blackrose: Hey everyone I hope you like this chap I'm making it extra long. Like six maybe seven pages. I don't know.

Title: A New Adventure

Chapter: Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own so you cant sue. I just like playing around with the characters. Its

fun!

Updated on: July 18th

Chapter finished: July 18th

Today was the day Kagome was going to meet her real brother. She was nervous. Kagome had passed the day by taking a long bath. She put her hair up in a messy bun and had pulled her clothes on. She didn't bother with make-up. She didn't really like the stuff.

Her mom was still getting ready. Mrs. Higurashi was curling her hair a bit and putting hair-spray in it. She had on a pair of black slacks, accompanied with a white blouse, she wore ruby earrings and had on a gold necklace that had a bear on it that hugged the words, 'I love you!' For the eyes, they were made of sapphire blue stones. Like Kagome she didn't bother with make-up.

Souta was putting on his regular clothes, a sweatshirt with green and blue stripes. His pants went down to his ankles and no farther. The shirt he wore underneath the sweatshirt was a plain white one. Souta walked to the kitchen and got something to drink.

Kagome on the other hand, was pacing in her room. She looked at her clock and saw that they had ten minutes till Heero would be here. She called out, "Mom! Souta! Are you guys ready yet?"

"Yes Kagome," Her adopted mother and brother replied.

After waiting ten more minutes the door bell rang. Kagome ran down the stairs and to the door. She opened the door and there stood Heero, in the clothes he had bought the day before. Kagome opened the door farther so he could come in. Heero came in and stood there. "Is you're mother and brother ready?"

"Yes, they should be. Mom! Souta! Heero is here!" Kagome yelled while pulling on her shoes.

"Coming!" Was the answer they got.

After a couple of minutes Mrs. Higurashi and Souta came to the entrance of the house and slipped on their shoes. Souta slipped on his shoes tied them and ran outside. Kagome, Heero and Mrs. Higurashi followed locking the door behind them. They walked down the many stairs of the shrine and to a black stretch limo.

Heero opened up the door for the three and let them slide in. Once they were all in, Heero jumped in and told the driver to go. After a half hour drive they finally pulled up to a mansion. Souta looked awed by it and Mrs. Higurashi gasped at how huge it was. It wasn't as big as the shrine but it was still huge just for a house. Thats when everyone noticed the pink limo that was in front of the limo they were in. Kagome shuddered at the color while Mrs. Higurashi and Souta gave it nasty glances.

"Who owns that limo?" Souta asked.

"Princess Relena." Heero disdainfully said.

"Princess Relena owns _that?_" Souta cried.

"Yes and she won't change the color no matter what." Heero retorted.

"She has horrible taste in color. If I do say so myself." Mrs. Higurashi added.

"Yes, but thats not the worst part. She stalks me, cries out my name like a banshee and hangs off my arm." Heero shuddered.

"Thats why we came up with a plan of Heero and me being a couple." Kagome told her adopted family.

"Oh," was the simple reply they got.

"Ready? Brace your selves." Heero warned as he opened the door. He got out and helped Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome, and Souta out of the limo.

"Heero!" A blond girl screamed flinging herself at Heero and attaching to his arm.

"Get off Relena." Heero commanded, but she still hung on like her life was on the line. "Relena, get the hell off of me. I'm not a doll."

"Oh, Heero I know you love me. You can stop with all the name calling." Relena sweetly said. "Oh Heero, who are they?"

"This is Mrs.Higurashi, her son Souta Higurashi, and this is Kagome Rose Winner. Also my girlfriend." Heero introduced.

"Heero, its not possible to have another girlfriend. Your my boyfriend," sweetly Relena flashed a fake smile at the family.

"Excuse me, Miss Relena. . . I would like it if you would get off of my boyfriend." Kagome commanded.

"Excuse me, but who said you were MY Heero's girlfriend? 'Cause if I remember correctly, he has saved me and told me about his love for me!" Relena bragged.

"Relena, I did not ever remember mentioning that I love you. You must have thought that my declaration of hate for you was a declaration of love. Which you are mistaken. I have nothing but distaste and hate for you." Heero spit out.

"Oh Heero! I know you don't mean that stuff," cooed Relena.

After prying Relena off of his arm, Heero held out his elbow to Kagome and she took it. "Well lets go in." Heero nodded and led the family inside and forgetting about Relena.

"Wow! This place is bigger than it looks! I mean! Wow," Souta stumbled out.

"Yeah," muttered Kagome.

"This way, we're going to play a few games first." Heero said. "Were going to the living room first. The cooks are still cooking dinner."

"Cooks?" Astonished Mrs. Higurashi looked at Heero.

"Yes, cooks. Quatre and Trowa can cook, but with Duo and Wufei around it wouldn't get done. So he hired a couple of cooks to cook the food. They aren't cooking anything fancy fancy. Just like a normal dinner at home." Heero explained. "I don't know what were having, we left that up to the cooks. We informed them of what everyone is allergic to, so the food is safe for everyone."

"Thats a good thing. Who had the idea?" Kagome asked turning her head towards Heero.

"Your brother," Heero replied looking back at her.

"Oh." Was the mumbled reply he got. They took off their shoes and followed behind Heero, in the long winding corridors. The three who had never been Heero before stared at the paintings that were hung up on the walls. After walking in complete silence, they arrived in the living room.

It was a beautiful place. The walls were painted a cream color, with wood trimming the bottom. The carpet was a luscious tan color. The couch, love seat, and wrap around couch was a soft brown, made out of leather. On the west side wall, there was a flat screen plasma TV, silver in color. Underneath it was a desk holding a PS2, Game cube, closed laptop, and the remote controllers for the game systems.

Standing by the couch was a group of boys. The first one had a brown braid hanging down to his mid-thigh. The boy looked to be American. His eyes were a blueish-purple in color, you could make them out a bit, but his bangs covered his eyes. He wore a priest outfit with socks. His complexion was a little rough looking but soft looking at the same time. His height was about 5'1".

The boy next to him, was Chinese looking. He wore white traditional Chinese clothing. The only other color on him that he wore was a black belt that held up his pants. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He had black eyes with a few strands of hair going into his eyes. This guys complexion looked rough and a little smooth. He also was 5'1".

Next there was a boy that had brown-blond hair, that hung in his face. Currently all you could see was his right (left for him) eye. His eyes were deep pools of emerald that were guarded. He wore a dark forest green sweater, with a pair of blue jeans that went down to his ankles and no farther, he also wore a pair of socks. His complexion was a gentle one. He was the tallest one out of all the guys being 5'3".

The last boy there was a platinum blond with blue sparkling eyes. His blond hair hung in front of his eyes. He had the most gentlest look out of all of them and the most caring. He wore a purple vest with a light purple button-up shirt underneath it. His pants were simple tan slacks that went and inch past his ankles.

The boys stared at the four in the doorway that had just arrived. The blond with the light cyan colored eyes stepped forward and cleared his throat,

"Hello, welcome to my home. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. On my left is Trowa Barton. Next to him is Wufei Chang. And on the end is Duo Maxwell. You have already met Heero. Dinner will be served in an hour. I was hopping to get to know my sister and the family that has been taking care of her more. Please have a seat." Quatre introduced and waved his hand for them to sit down.

"Thank-you." Mrs. Higurashi said. "Before we sit down, I would like to introduce you to my son and your sister, my adopted daughter. This here is Souta. And the young women is Kagome Rose Winner. My name is Isabella Higurashi."

The other boys nodded their heads in greeting. Quatre walked out of the room with Trowa following behind him. Around ten minutes later the two boys came back with loads of games in their arms. While the blond teenager known as Relena Peacecraft walked through the entrance that Heero, and the others came from.

"Oh! What games do you have Quatre?" Relena inquired.

"Well lets see, I have _Twister, Life, Monopoly, _and other things. Theres too many to list." Quatre replied pointing out all the games that were laid out. "Since the Higurashi family is the guests why don't we have them pick?"

Souta looked at the games and picked out _Twister. _The boy known as Duo Maxwell grinned evilly while looking at the others. Quatre groaned silently, Heero pulled out the weapons he help in the big baggy pockets of his jeans. He bent down and removed the two knifes he had in his shoes.

Everybody stared at him. "What? You never know when someone is going to jump you." Heero said taking the gun out of the waistband of his pants and making the safety was on.

"Heero. No more guns tonight. Tomorrow yes, tonight no." Quatre sighed.

"Alright. Let me go put these in my room. And Quatre you and the others might wanna take yours off too." Heero snickered.

Blushing Quatre took out the magnum he was carrying and gave it to Heero. Duo started taking a couple of miniature bombs out of his hair and set them down carefully. He then pulled out all the weapons he had on his self. Trowa doing the same, except he didn't have bombs in his hair. Wufei just took his sword off and put it on the desk with the game systems and laptop.

Relena just looked on as if this was a normal thing. Mrs. Higurashi looked on shocked. These fifteen year old boys were also carrying weapons. Souta looked at all the guns that the boys had recognizing a pistol and a couple magnums. When they were done there was a small pile of weaponry.

When that was done. They started the game of twister. After about thirty minutes of playing, Quatre ended up winning. Surprisingly he even beat Trowa. They had thirty minutes until they had to eat dinner. So they forgot about the other games and sat down and talked. Well Relena was hanging off of Heero, while he was threating her to shoot her head off with his revolver. Of course this wasn't working and she stayed hooked onto his arm till dinner.

Blackrosebunny: Ok So its not six pages long dammit I tried! Oh yeah I wont be updating a lot i have my birthday coming up and I will try to get a new chapter up next week.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Taeniaea:** Well I hope this is soon enough... Eh he he... Also that wasn't chapter 6 that was an interlude. This is chapter 6

**sessywuver:** Well I updated!

**Alexander:** I hope your alright but **_what the hell do you mean by too much gayness! I think there was hardly any! If someone loves another should it matter what gender they are? Who are YOU or the WORLD to stop the power of love? Please do tell me. I would like to know. And Anybody else out there that is homophobic well I hope you understand that it shouldn't matter what gender people are if they love someone let that person love the other. _**

**Bloodangeloffire: **Lol I hope to make it more amusing later on! ;p

**Katreal:** Yeah I know its a bit rushed but like I said to my friend in chapter 4 (well i think it was 4 eh he he he he. . .) I want to get to the part where the real part of the story will be. I have a book that my friend lent me. 71 pages in and theres already a sex scene and then like 30-45 pages after that marriage. I wanted to kill my friend but i can't and i just want to cuss her out now. Also, I can't wait till you update your IYYYHXMen story! I can wait!

**Fire Kitsune Goddess:** No need to beg. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Flame Ivy Moon: **I'm not mad. Its Ok.

**Seshygirl04:** Well I'm glad your better now! This isn't really soon but its still an update, Please don't be mad at me!

**animecihck:** Well I hope i have your e-mail address right. It cut it off at so i hope its a yahoo account.

**Crazy-punk-gurl: **Never? I've had this idea ever since like 2004 I n January. Never really got around to writing it till this year. Sorry for making you wait so long!

**Silverflameskitsune:** Eh he he he. Your welcome. I'm glad I wrote it. I didn't really think this story would be good. Good thing my writing has improved. I'm also glad you like my story! 17 days after you reviewed. I'm sorry for making you wait this late for it.

**Crystal Yui:** Thats Ok. Just tell me what you think of the chapter and story so far. I also think that its cool that you think my story is cool!

**Someone:** I updated YAY!

**Chibes**: I'm lazy like that too. If I could I wouldn't capitalize most of my words either but then it would make my story bad. And I don't like bad stories not even my own. I toss the idea if its a bad one. Thanks for the review!

All of you that has reviewed my story THANKS! Love you all!


	8. Chapter 7

Blackrose: Ok so here's the new chapter here!

Dinner time was upon them. Rashid escorted them to the dining room, he opened up the twin french doors and let the group walk in. Quatre sat at the head of the table with Kagome to his right, and Trowa to his left. To the right of Kagome sat Heero, across from Heero was Duo next to Duo, on his left, was Mrs. Higarashi, across from her, Souta, and at the other end of the table was WuFei.

There was many wonderful dishes all fancy looking prepared. This was a casual dinner. The Higarashi's all looked on in hunger. Everything looked so good. Saying a prayer to Allah, they dug in.

"So do anyone have anything planed for the summer?" Quatre asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Duo said, " I plan on going back to the America's and going to Michigan Adventures."

"That sounds fun. Why don't we all go?" Quatre said, holding hands with his lover under the table. Trowa squeezed his fingers and brushed his leg up against Quatre's.

"I would love to, but I cant leave the shrine to grandpa, and I don't have the money for something like that." Mrs. Higarashi said.

"I can't go either, I don't have the money." Kagome said, Souta agreed by nodding his head.

"Well we can solve that problem, remember Kagome you're a winner now. You have access to all the money in your back account and I do believe that since father put 3000 in my account when we were born, and since I haven't really used it the interest has gone up a lot I bet. There's probably about three million yen in the account. Maybe more. I don't know but you can have the account." Quatre said like it was nothing, but three million yen was nothing to the billions the company brought in each year.

Kagome sat shocked, never had she ever owned three million yen."I- I just can't accept that! I mean, its your money! I don't want to take it from you!"

"Nonsense Kagome, I have many other banking accounts. Its not a problem. Don't worry." Quatre said. "And I wont take it back, Rashid at the moment is changing the bank account into your bank account."

Kagome looked and him and sighed, there was no point about arguing. Finishing up dinner, Quatre offered to let Mrs. Higarashi, Souta, Kagome stay the night. Kagome accepted and Souta looked up at his mom. Sighing she gave in and let his spend the night. Mrs. Higarashi was escorted by the males out to the black limo, Heero opened the door and helped her into the car. Kagome and Souta waved bye to her and watched as the limo took her away and to the shrine.

So yeah this was only a page long I'm sorry but I'll have more typed up soon I hope! So please review!


	9. Chapter 8

Looking out the door window Heero thought of what had happened in less than a week. _First I bump into a girl that I hardly know and ask her to be my girlfriend. Then she agrees and decides to drag me shopping of all the things, shopping although I did get some really nice clothes… But then I find out she's Quatre's sister! I really have bad timing and luck, and now Relena won't leave me the fuck alone! For Pete's sake I've told her I have no interest in her at all!_ Sighing Heero looked around the limo's occupants.

"So," He looked over to Quatre, "are we going to Michigan Adventures This weekend or next week?"

"I was planning on going during the week since the lines won't be as bad you know?" Quatre said as he turned toward Heero and smiled.

"Yes that does make sense. It would be better and waiting in line would be short because many people will be working." Heero thought it over.

Kagome slid over toward him and joined the conversation. "Yes let's go during the week day!" At that everyone started to join in on the conversation.

"I've never been there myself but my sisters said it was a lovely theme park." Quatre said to the others.

"Oh I've been there. There's a roller coaster called the Shivering Timbers, it's the biggest one they have and the drops are deep! I got off of it and felt sick. It was totally awesome!" Duo said and punched a fist into the air.

"I'd like to ride in some go-karts. Do they have them there?" Trowa asked sitting next to Quatre.

"Yes my sister, Kathy, said they do have one, but they also said that the funnel of fear is one of the best rides they have. She said that when you go down backwards it scares the death out of you. And she said that they have this water slide that when she went down her one piece dress went flying up and everyone could see everything. She was so embarrassed." Quatre said giggling lightly.

"Dude, I was there when that happened. Quatre your sister has a nice rack." Duo said drooling at the memory.

"Duo!" Quatre gasped out blushing. "I don't need to know that!"

"Its only true, it's only true." Duo said sighing dreamily.

Kagome giggled and pushed Duo over. "You pervert, you're worse than this guy I know! He always tried to grope my friends and my butts. Somehow he always survived the hits my friend gave to him, when it should have put other men into the hospital. Very funny days they were."

Everybody but Souta looked at her oddly. Giggling she turned to look out the window and watched the scenery go by.

* * *

Soon the group arrived at the airport and walked in.

Kagome looked around the air port. Of course she had been on a plane before, but never had she been on a private jet. Currently the group had been walking to one of the most remote parts of the building. Next to her was Souta who was looking at everything. He, unlike Kagome, had never been on an air plane and was curious about everything in the airport.

The five teenage boys watched as Kagome looked around and smiled. Having her here might just make life a bit more fun. Quatre was proud of his twin sister, but he wanted to know all about her life. When he had Rashid look into Kagome's past he had discovered that she had contracted quite a bit of rare diseases that were very uncommon.

Sighing Quatre walked and stopped Kagome telling the others to go on. "Kagome… I want to know something. Just why have you missed so much school? I had Rashid look into your school record and it gave us a list of absences and the many diseases you were out with. The Winner blood has had no such traits of carrying any of those diseases and many of them were diseases only older woman and men get. You are hiding something; please tell me when you are ready, ok?"

Looking away, Kagome opened her mouth but was silenced with Quatre pressing his finger to his lips. "There is no need for you to tell me why at this moment. You are very nervous and I don't want that, but I do hope you will soon tell me. I'm here for you whenever you need me."

Nodding her head Kagome smiled and pulled Quatre along to the terminal where they would board the private jet. "By the way, thanks Quatre. When I'm ready I will tell you everything, but for now please let me get used to what is happening now." And she ran off to find Souta to tell him all about how plane rides were.

Joining the other teens he smiled a reassuring smile and began boarding the jet. "Well come on guys! Don't you want to get to the United States or what?"

"Hell yeah, I haven't been there in so long! Duo cried out rushing after Quatre. Sighing, the other men followed the two teens onto the plane.

Once on the plane Kagome showed Souta how to buckle his seat belt and explained all the rules. Souta kept nodding his head paying attention to his big sister, even though she no longer really was. "Hey Kagome…" Souta whispered.

"Yes?" Kagome said as she finished talking.

"Can I still call you my big sister?" '

"Of course you can! Why wouldn't I let you call me that?" Kagome asked shocked,

"Well, you've got Quatre as a real brother, but I wanted to ask you because I still think of you as my sister!"

"Oh Souta, even though I have a new family doesn't mean I don't think about you as my family still. I grew up with you. You're still my baby brother. Don't you ever forget that okay?" Kagome said leaning over and giving Souta a hug.

Just then the five other boys boarded the plane and took their seats. Buckling themselves in the plane took off soon after sending the group on their way to the United States and to Michigan's Adventures!

The plane landed as the members of the group woke up one by one. The first one to wake up was Heero, soon followed by Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, Kagome, and lastly Souta. Yawning they waited for the captains voice over the PA to announce it was safe to get off.

"Mr. Winner and guests, we have safely landed and are hooked up the air port. Have a nice day." The pilot's voice rang out.

Smiling Kagome was the first to exit the plane chatting on and on about how she didn't have a bathing suit or anything.

"Kagome, we can always go shopping here. Don't worry. I don't believe any of us brought bathing suits or luggage for that matter." Quatre said rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Shopping! I love shopping! I want…" Kagome cut herself off with a large yawn, "I want to go take a long nap."

The boys nodded along with here and caught one of the few cabs at the airport. Piling in they made them selves comfy and decided to listen to the radio in silence. Soon they pulled up in front of the large gates that led to the winner mansion.

Quatre got up and walked over to gates and pressed the security code into the key pad and waited for the gates to open. When they finally opened he walked back over to the cab and ushered everyone out of the cab, and paid the cab driver his money.

"Thank you for the ride," he said as he shut the door and followed the group up to the house.

Unlocking the door he opened it and let the group in. "Well we're here! And I'm tired. So how about we go to sleep and then tomorrow we decide what we should do. Ok?"

Quatre received a couple of muffled sounds and giggled a bit at them. After shutting the door he felt himself being grabbed from behind. Gulping back a yelp he turned his head and his face met his lovers. "Oh Trowa! You scared me! I'm so tired I didn't even feel you come up behind me! Let's head off to bed."

Trowa nuzzled into his lovers neck and picked him up bridal style and carried him off to their room to sleep.

Kagome looked from around the corner from where she had been hiding and giggled at the cute sight. She might not have known her real brother very long but she knew deep down that he was a caring and considerate person that hated war. Sighing she made her way to her room which she had no idea was but just went with her instinct.

Opening a door Kagome sleepily made her way toward the bed and crawled into the bed pulling the covers over her head. Soon she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Blackrosebunny: Okay so it's not 2000 words long but it's longer than what I expected it was going to be! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Gundam Wing. InuYasha is Own by Rumiko Takashi and GW is owned by Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yadate, and Katsuyuki Sumizawa.


End file.
